battle_for_isle_sleepfandomcom-20200215-history
Thread
Thread (also known as Spool), labeled The Aggravating One, is a female contestant on The Beach Glows. Personality Thread is very aggravating towards several people. She hardly ever makes friends, but many people want her to stay because she adds concept to the show. Coverage In What The Beam Determined, she is first seen telling Lemonade that Napkin's so weird to be of the still type. When Napkin says he's young and recently conquered jet-lag, Thread says, with a wide smile, "I don't suppose there's anything you can do about it." Then Lemonade tells her to leave him alone. During the challenge, she interrupts Febreze after talking about contestant recovery, and knocks him off. Then, when she asserts to Rubber that the two of them were friends, Rubber said that wasn't efficient, and kicked Thread on the side of the face. Much to Rubber's grief, Thread fell off. In Don't Capsize!, she is first seen hearing Rubber saying Napkin's asleep and threatening to cover him in bugs. When she hears that she would disturb him, she thinks of removing him from the battle. She was the last to be chosen onto the Beach Glows by Rubber, then during the challenge, when the motorboat was going super fast, she said "Woo hoo! We're like going carnival speed!" In Z Dodgeball Ultimate, she makes face expressions about what happens in the challenge. Then she knocks out Eggy and Brownie, and later catches a ball from Bowling Ball, then gets hit out. In Creating Comfort, she criticizes Napkin when he says he's tired in the Total Objects' Dormitory. When Febreze remarks that the Beach Glows did a lot of hard work, Thread comes by and says they've always been winning. In Time to Rhyme, she was seen saying "HEY THERE!" to Lemonade so loud, she dropped her drink, making a mess. Then she grabs Napkin and rubs him all over the spill of lemonade, Napkin then tells her to stop. Then she rips Napkin apart, angering Lemonade and tells Thread that Napkin should be revived due to Beach Glows up for elimination, then Thread said (angrily) to Lemonade that isn't no big deal, due to Napkin's immunity, but Nintendo would probably want Napkin alive, then Camera appears out of nowhere and flies to the Sky of Recovery, to revive Napkin. At the elimination, she was in the bottom 2 with Beachball, but she ends up getting eliminated with 173 votes, saddening her. At the end of the episode she and the rest of eliminated contestants were seen above in the Sky of Losers and says it's so uncomfort up in the sky, which Carrot argees, while Dodecahedron tells both to turn down their voices, due to Eggy sleeping. Trivia *She has a few friends (such as Rubber) but she's occasionally annoying. She likes irritating Napkin, especially when he's asleep. That's why she and Napkin are enemies. *She has gotten the MOST votes for elimination so far, at 173. *She is the first Beach Glows member to be eliminated. *She is the first female contestant to be eliminated. *she is one of three pepole that are voiced by someone other than nicholas,the others are Brownie Nintendo Category:Thread Category:Female Category:Beach Glows Category:Candle's Team Category:Contestant Category:Mean Category:Jerk Category:Eliminated Category:Villains Category:Evil